Avalon
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Before Regina and Rumple lived in Story Brooke, they resided peacefully in Avalon. They had a baby girl named Avalon aka Ava who had special needs. As a teenager, Ava attempts to reconnect with her parents in Story Brooke.
1. Jumbled Together

Regina's p.o.v

Heroes are laid to rest on the shores of Avalon.

You live to tell the rest of your perilous journey.

Stuck between birth and death, yesterday is best

to be forgotten or may be not. Jumbled together

like dishes, many different mixed emotions.


	2. A Pure Happenstance

Rumple's p.o.v

I catch you and then release you

by happenstance. If I could, I would

watch over you forever. Gone without

a trace, the place where you used to reside,

now echoes of peace and silence.

Your smiling face is nothing, but

a memory. I long for the day

when we will be reunited.


	3. Vague Hazy Summer Daze

Ava's p.o.v (as a teenager)

Coming closer and softer like a baby's breath

Hazy Summer Daze

Invincible gradual signs of maturity

Lilies

Dangling high hopes

Roses of the crossroads

A golden compass

My wisdom and hindsight

A push back into the right direction

Zenith

Eden's rebirth

Newly discovered freedom

Infinite kingdom of hearts

Today's small wonder

Hello from the other side


	4. Ava

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

My knight armor clings against the door frame. "Daddy's home!" cheerfully, I exclaim walking through the front door. Holding baby Ava, Regina greets me with a kiss. I

cherish my wife and daughter if there is no tomorrow. I am thankful that I am able to relax and eat a nice warm meal. Although I am in a good state of mind, my

heart still goes out to my nonverbal autistic daughter Ava.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Rumple's p.o.v

A nonverbal autistic teenage girl wanders into my shop. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches her eye. I can see traces of myself and Regina in her. I wonder if she

is our long lost daughter, Avalon. We used to call her Ava for short. Ava's doppelganger hands me the snow globe suggesting that she wants to buy it. I do the usual

protocol and then she leaves.


	5. Lingering Hope and Doubt

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Regina's p.o.v

"I am pregnant" I announce to Rumple during dinner at his mansion one evening. Shocked, Rumple almost falls out of his chair. "How can you be sure that I am the

baby's father?" he questions me. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" I confess. "I am your teacher. You are my

student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" Rumple pressures me. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to know

about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" I recount.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Rumple helps me with bringing Ava into the world. "Stop pushing!" he

instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around Ava's neck" he informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I

command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord. Relieved, we embrace our silent little angel.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him until

I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye on her

and provide a daily status update.


	6. Opal Sky

Ava's p.o.v

Graduating Levels

Life is a staircase

A kind person is hard to find and keep as a friend

Set adrift on memory bliss

Story Brooke

Teenage wasteland

A simple beautiful truth

Nearby quicksand

Church matters

Enormous building blocks


	7. Near At Hand

Rumple's p.o.v

Careless, I interrupt Mary Margaret's class. My grandson Henry waves hello to me and I wave back. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Mary Margaret asks me. "I am

looking for an nonverbal autistic teenage girl. I think she attends this school. Regina wants to see her" I tell her. "Check Special Education" She instructs pointing to a

classroom down the hall way. "Thanks" I grin walking toward the Special Ed classroom. The kind Special Ed teacher allows me to take Ava to the mayor's office. When

we arrive there, Regina embraces us. Thankfully, I can translate Ava's sign language to her.


	8. Even Steady Late Start Last

Regina's p.o.v

You ride the short bus, but you are still smart

Even if you lose heart, you beat against the odds

Love carries us through the best and worst of times

Little or big, every miracle is a blessing

Ocean waves echo our singing

Walking on cloud nine, we feel absolutely fine

Always hopeful, is it pure happenstance or divine intervention?

Transition brings forth a much needed personal transformation

Even if my surroundings change, I will remember my roots

Rotating circular arc bedazzle me once again

A maze sends me into several different directions

Solace and grace provide peace for me

Even if fear and confusion exists, I won't hide away


	9. Life is as sweet as Lemonade

Ava's p.o.v

Made of sugar and spice, my life is as sweet as lemonade.

You are my voice when I can't breakthrough the silence

and darkness. My sovereign, rain, reign over me

forever.


	10. Lasting Sparks of Genius

Regina's p.o.v

Lasting Sparks of Genius

A brief twinkle in your eyes

Sudden temporary brilliance

This rare special gift


	11. Your Red Velvet Heart

Rumple's p.o.v

Sacred describes your red velvet heart.

Ever-growing and everchanging, you are pure magic.

I am sure you can endure to the end of time.


	12. Our Very Own Special Child

Place: The Charmings' house

Scenario: A Family Pinic

Action: Henry notices Avalon sitting and eating alone at a table. He befriends his relative.

Henry: Hello, Ava

(Avalon is silent)

Henry: We are related. My mom Regina and grandfather are your parents. Does that make us cousins?

(Avalon is still silent hoping Henry will go away.)

Henry (leaving Avalon): I will talk to you later

Rumple (approaching Avalon): Ava...

Avalon (clinging onto Rumple): Daddy..

Rumple (stroking Ava's hair): You're precious

Regina (uses a camera to capture the tender moment): Awe

.


	13. Not Nice After All

Regina's p.o.v

Not nice after all

You will never listen to me

Loneliness suites me quite well

Open me up and rip my heart out if you must

Not nice after all

Even the good fall from grace sometimes

Lay my ashes over the floor

Your tears say what you can't admit out loud


	14. Deafening Silence

Avalon's p.o.v

Deafening silence

Obvious loss

The sound of your once beating heart

Imaginary heavenly bliss

Magical fairy dust

Enlarged gaps and holes

Many missing left out details

Birth in the aftermath of death

Eternal hope and faith of mine

Random daily childish musings


	15. Enlarged Gaps and Holes

Rumple's p.o.v

Enlarged gaps and holes

Visions of what used to exist

Enlarged gaps and holes

Ninety different shades of you

One day you will understand what you can't comprehend right now

Whatever comes tomorrow, we will handle it together


	16. Really hard of hearing and listening

Regina's p.o.v

You are really hard of hearing and listening.

You let the best good things of life pass by.

Special needs don't even pull at your heart

strings.


	17. I didn't mean to hurt you

Rumple's p.o.v

I didn't mean to hurt you.

You should be smart enough

to know this to be true. I didn't

mean to hurt you. I am not that

evil monster the world assumes

I am.


	18. Ghosts of Yesteryear

Avalon's p.o.v

Ghosts of yesteryear

One million passing smiles

Dreamless inconceivable notions

Random aftershocks

Even steady heartbeats

A bunch of milestones

Many numerous highs and lows


	19. Holding on firmly and yet loosely

Regina's p.o.v

Holding on firmly and yet loosely

I am learning to surrender

Give me the gift of laughter if you must

Holding on firmly and yet loosely

Our promise to stay together forever

Still my heart and soul longs for more

Take this heavy weight off my shoulders please


	20. Take Today and Tonight as they come

Rumple's p.o.v

Come and be my baby for a moment.

Let me sing you a lullaby for once.

We will take today and Tonight as

they come. Home is wherever

we can create perfect harmony.

The irony of everything is it

will not last long.


	21. Our Sweet Solomon

Time Period: A Possible Reality

Regina's p.o.v

The baby monitor breaks through the foggy mist, my dreamworld. I rush over to the nursery where

Solomon is throwing a big fit. I am currently pregnant with my son. I sing and rock him back to

sleep in my fantasy. He cooperates with me very well. Rumple and I didn't plan for Solomon, but we

love him anyway. Avalon has been a wonderful big sister.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

"Regina" a soothing male voice whispers. "Rumple?" my spirit responds walking toward the

light. The light reveals my hospital recovery room. Solemn, my family and a doctor stand around

my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for

almost twenty weeks died" the doctor informs me. Speechless, I am completely numb. An

emergency D&C gives Rumple, Avalon, and me an opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly.


	22. Wobbly Carriage

Rumple's p.o.v

Holding onto dear life, a wobbly carriage, your once gigantic pregnant belly. One haunting constant

but distant thought, unsilencing your inner child. Teardrops falling from the sky land on your pillow.

I never knew you could feel that low.


	23. A Second Temporary Home

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital

Scenario: Regina's Miscarriage

Rumple's p.o.v

"Regina" I whisper into her ears. "Rumple?" she responds walking toward the light. The light reveals her hospital recovery room. Solemn Doctor Whale, Avalon, and I

stand around Regina's bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informs Regina.

Speechless, she is completely numb before the tears start coming. Her tears soak my shirt. "Our baby is dead and its all my fault. I should've been more careful" she

sobs heavily. "The miscarriage is not your fault. I should've protected you" I reinforce. I don't know if I should mention my mom and her minions attacked her. The doctor

offers Regina tablets. "The next step is a D&C. You will have to wait a few more hours before you can go in for surgery. You can take these tablets in the meantime. They will

dilate and stimulate your cervix" he instructs Regina. "I understand" she agrees devouring the tablets. The waiting period is extremely long and unbearable for us. Regina

experiences terrible cramps and labor like symptoms throughout the process. Avalon and I help her with random breathing exercises. We breathe a big sigh of relief when it is

finally time for the surgery. Avalon waits in the lobby while Regina and I get her baby brother. A nurse wraps Solomon up in a blue blanket. Regina and I bond with him briefly.

Regina refuses to bury Solomon in my family burial plot. She has me to send him to a different realm where he can live happily as a normal little boy. I drop him off at Old

McDonald's farm. Our dear sweet Solomon aka Little Boy Blue loves his new home.


	24. I Don't Do Therapy, But I Trust You

Regina's p.o.v

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage

Place: The Hospital

Regina's p.o.v

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me. "Please

hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C procedure. Avalon

waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your body is numb.

You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's instruments that are

inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale announces to us. We

cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.


	25. Redeemable Priceless Precious Treasure

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-What if Regina didn't miscarry Solomon?

Rumple's p.o.v

Assuming Solomon's birth was drawing near, Belle and I visited Regina's house. We caught Avalon

and a heavily pregnant Regina in bed together. Emma and Henry provided additional support for

Regina. Belle and I tried to help out as well. Regina had a long difficult labor, but an easy quick

delivery. Emma served as her midwife. Solomon entered into a world full of love and joy.


	26. Indigo Blue Ocean

Regina's p.o.v

My indigo blue ocean

Echoes of my misery

A dark tragic romance

Nearing the end

Dance with me tonight please


	27. Salty Ocean Tears

Rumple's p.o.v

Salty ocean tears

A bunch of scars on your heart

Wandering lost golden years

Infinite infant joy and sorrow

Searching and longing for a much better tomorrow

Hope's dying heartbeat

One long pregnant pause

Winter's last song


	28. Still Deep Silence

Ava's p.o.v

Still deep silence

Whatever is on your mind

I send you many hugs and smiles from across the universe


	29. Asunder

Rumple's p.o.v

Regina dreaded returning home without Solomon. She headed straight for the bed where she cried

herself to sleep. Apart of herself had died. She neglected Avalon and me. If I wasn't Avalon's

primary care provider then I would be stuck in a dark state of mind. I would spend my days

mourning over my two dead sons, Belfire and Solomon. While Regina recuperated, we threw away

the baby stuff. The gang was kind enough to visit us. They brought over food and household

supplies. I was happy to see Regina interacting with the outside world again. Away from view,

my other son Gideon kidnapped Avalon.


	30. Insane Ghost Town

Avalon's p.o.v (She is held hostage by Rumple and Belle's son, Gideon)

Your wild imagination

An insane ghost town

Winterfell

Nearby calvary

Our different version of Narnia


	31. Love Withheld From Me

Regina's p.o.v (helping Rumple to rescue Avalon from Gideon)

Infinitely dim light

Love withheld from me

Lingering around to catch a brief glimpse of the future

Our conjoined heartbeats


	32. One Unforgettable Sweetheart, My Baby

Ava's p.o.v

"Back to bed, you go deary" dad says tucking me into bed after a long day's hard fight. I can't

believe how close we came to losing everything. "Home sweet home" I spell out with my hands.

Dad promises to watch me more closely next time. Mom hugs and kisses us goodnight. I

fall asleep knowing I am deeply loved. The black fairy aka grandma invades my dreams.


	33. Wonderful Dark and Mysterious Mimi

Time Period: A Dream-The Enchanted Forest

The Black Fairy's p.o.v (She is Rumple's mother)

"This blue rose is for you, Ava" I offer to my granddaughter. "Thanks, Mimi" Ava spells out with her

hands. Mimi is Ava's nickname for me. I am too young to be called grandma so I like Mimi. "Mimi,

why can't you live with my parents and me?" Ava wonders. "My son, your dad doesn't want me

around" I explain. "Why?" Ava pursues further. "It's complicated" I whisper. The truth is my dark

evil ways have prevented me from reuniting with Rumple. Avalon has given me hope for the future.


	34. Extremely Delicate Pure Heart

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, I didn't have any time restrictions. In my spare time, I visited Henry's

school. It was lunchtime for the teachers and students there. I wanted to check on Avalon. Henry

was a minor concern for me. I assumed he was working hard and looking after his cousin. Sadly

but surely, Ava ate lunch all alone. Nobody including Henry befriended her. I was the only one who

stepped up. Avalon enjoyed my company very much. She was going to spend time with Rumple at

his shop later on.


	35. Nobody's Princess

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Regina is super angry at Cora for killing Daniel. Henry is torn between his wife and daughter.

Regina's p.o.v

Daniel was my ideal prince charming. Snow told my mother that I loved him. I didn't understand why

she couldn't stay silent. My happiness bothered my mother. She killed Daniel and apart of myself

died with him. Resentment hardened my heart. If it wasn't for father's love, I would've retaliated.

The dark side did get a hold of me eventually. Everything and everyone around me blew up into

flames. I doubted I would ever be good again.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

She wants it all, but she is nobody's princess. Born into bad news, she has a sad boring life. The

cross that she carries is meant for someone else. A perfect sacrifice describes her. She wants it all,

but she is nobody's princess. She longs to have and maintain a pure heart. I am sure she will find

love and peace of mind someday.


	36. Don't Deprive Her

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

While knitting a quilt, Regina's back starts hurting. Regina considers her back pain to be a

symptom of labor. I accompany her to the bedroom where we await our baby's arrival. According

to the oracle, we will have a daughter named Avalon. "It's coming" Regina moans clutching my

shirt. "Don't worry, deary" I comfort her. "Don't just stand there. Get this baby out of me!" she

demands. "The baby will come when you start pushing" I recall. I put my hands underneath her

dress in preparation to catch the baby. Regina screams and cries as a way to take her mind off the

pain. I admire her strength and determination during this difficult time. Adding to Regina's

bloodshed, the umbilical cord is tied around Ava's neck.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

"Papa, I can't see" Ava spells out with her hands. Ava is wearing a blindfold because I have a big

surprise for her. She doesn't know Regina and I have planned a birthday party for her. I escort her

through Regina's front door. I turn on the lights and the others jump out shouting Happy birthday.

Ava is overwhelmed with emotion and gratitude.


	37. You are falling into the deep end

Ava"s p.o.v

You are falling into the deep end

Only the time can reveal and deal with the friends and enemies you have created inside your mind

Uniquely different and yet strangely dim, you pull me right in

Not again, will your soul become one with the night!


	38. Second To Last Kiss

Rumple's p.o.v

After the party, Ava and I spent quality time together at my shop. "Since it's your birthday, you can

have one free item" I tell Ava. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches Ava's attention. "You can keep

the snow globe. You are such a child at heart" I tease her. "Thanks, papa" she spells out with her

hands. "You're welcome" I smirk. Unexpectedly, Regina enters the store and kisses me. I am

totally caught off guard. My reaction makes Avalon laugh. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask Regina.

"I love you" Regina confesses reopening a very deep sore wound. My heart is torn between Belle

and Regina. Patiently, Ava and Regina wait for me to say something. I respond with a kiss in order

to make them happy. They will never know my real thoughts. As for now, I feel safe.


	39. An Unobtainable Complicated Love

Regina's p.o.v

An unobtainable complicated love

My lost cause

Your change of heart

Even steady gradual progress

An unobtainable complicated love

Reaching a point of no return

Even steady gradual progress

A time to be only just your friend


	40. Where I Stood

Rumple's p.o.v

Avalon, Belle, and I encounter Regina at Granny's. This is the first time that I have seen Regina since

the big break up. Drinking coffee, she sits at a table across from ours. I avoid making eye contact

with her. Belle and Avalon are my two main priorities. I have moved forward so I don't understand

why Regina can't forget about me. Abruptly, she exits the diner and nobody except for me cares.

I catch Regina crying in her car outside. Hugs, not words, bring us closure.


	41. I wish I knew what was wrong with me

Regina's p.o.v

I seek warmth and comfort at Emma's house. Avalon follows me here. Emma and Henry offer us

tea and food. "I wish I knew what was wrong with me" I complain. "Me too" Avalon sighs. "Don't be

hard on yourself" Emma advises us. "I have been good to Rumple. Why doesn't he want me? This

must be what I get for falling in love with my teacher" I assume. "Wow, grandpa taught you magic!

You should use a love spell on him" Henry suggests.


	42. Special and Sacred

Avalon's p.o.v

Quietly, I enter my cousin's private study room. My presence startles him greatly. "Avalon!" Henry

exclaims. "I am sorry for bothering you" I spell out with my hands. He accepts my apology. A teddy

bear sitting on a shelf captures my attention. I hold the bear close to my heart. Henry allows me to

keep the teddy bear. I notice a drawing my parents and myself as a baby in his notorious "Once

Upon A Time" book. He considers the book to be very special and sacred like me.


	43. Her Fragile Dying Heart

Regina's p.o.v

"Avalon!" I hear Henry screaming from upstairs. With heavy hearts, Emma and I run upstairs to his

room. Bluish purple, my daughter lays on the floor. A teddy bear rests on her chest. I remember I

brought the teddy bear for Henry as a gift a long time ago. Avalon must love teddy bears like Henry

once did. "We must take Avalon to the hospital" he demands. Snow, David, Rumple, and Belle meet

us at the hospital. According to the doctor, something went wrong with Avalon's heart stint. That's

why she fainted and turned bluish purple. Who knows when her heart and body will completely

shut down for good?


	44. Elastic Jump Rope

Avalon's p.o.v

An elastic jump rope

Temporary heart blockage

Eeerie tragic beautiful image

A blank page

My unwritten fate


	45. Chloe Autumn

Rumple's p.o.v

"Henry, you are a total lifesaver" I praise my grandson. "You should also thank my two moms. They

helped Avalon too" Henry adds. "I have always known about Avalon's heart condition" I whisper so

that Regina can't hear me. I want her to keep on thinking this is the first time that Ava's heart has

almost failed. "According to my storybook, you and mom were a happy married couple living

in Avalon. Ava's birth took place there. She was born two months early. As a consequence for being

born prematurely, her health hasn't always been that great. If it wasn't for her, you and mom

wouldn't have a deep love and respect for each other " Henry recounts in a low whisper.

"Regina and I can only do so much for our daughter. Avalon needs a caretaker. Most importantly,

she needs a friend" I put out there in the universe. A smiling young female doctor, one I haven't seen

before, approaches us. "Hello, my name is Chloe Autumn. I am Avalon's doctor and new best

friend. Please don't worry. Avalon is doing well" Chloe assures my family and me.


	46. Keep Hanging Holding on

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Avalon's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's House

Although I trust Regina and Chloe, I can't stay away from the house. Avalon has enjoyed spending

time with me. I want to be there for her just in case something bad happens. Regina pulls the truth

out of me.


	47. Night and Day

Regina's p.o.v

Wandering all over the place, is this the breathing space that you have been longing for?

I love you, but you are losing your memory now

Night and day, we travel down this rocky bumpy road

The truth makes a loud sound like a gunshot

Even if a true love's kiss doesn't work on you

Realize how special and unique you are


	48. I held her hand and carried her once

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A dark curse created by Fiona aka the Black Fairy has destroyed all the realms including Avalon

Avalon's p.o.v (as a baby and teenager)

Worried, mommy stares out of the window. She holds me close and very tightly. I am crying up a

storm. Enormous thunderclouds head straight for our cottage. Quickly, my parents and I seek

shelter in a closet. The violent wind snatches me from my mother's arms. A time portal transports

me to a town called Story Brooke. I experience a fresh start here as a full grown teenager.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Avalon's p.o.v

"What is the significance of this snow globe?" Chloe asks me in my bedroom. "The snow globe

reminds me of home" I explain. Chloe shakes the snow globe in an attempt to recapture that same

magical spark. Dad sweeps me off my feet. He carries me downstairs for fun. Chloe follows

behind us. Mom has cooked dinner for us.


	49. Give me a chance

Rumple's p.o.v

"I am home. I had a blast at Regina's house" I inform Belle and Gideon. They have been patiently

waiting for me at the dinner time. "I am your wife. You are not married to Regina" Belle reminds me.

"I am Avalon's father" I add. "I wish you would love me as much as your special needs daughter"

Gideon requests. "I am working on it. Give me a chance" I promise.


	50. Half-Light

Ava's p.o.v

Half-Light

A genuinely true pure heart

Lingering sights and sounds of home

Falling slowly into the abyss

Our past history

Random fairytale magic


	51. Take me as I am in which is a sacrifice

Regina's p.o.v

You are very resist

Even if you don't thirst for more

Take me as I am in which is a sacrifice

I will always remember your beautiful smiling face


	52. In Dark Secret Places, Hear You Me

Avalon's p.o.v

Here I am taking a stroll through the forest. I wonder if anyone is missing me? Probably not. I may

have autism, but I can look after myself. Mystical and mysterious, the forest has provided a type of

sanctuary for me. "The woods is no place for you. Papa and Regina are probably worried about you.

You should go back home" a male voice advises. Startled, I turn around and Bae aka Neal embraces

me. According to Papa and Regina, my older half brother Bae is Henry's birth father. He died in an

attempt to save our family a long time ago. If he is dead then how can I see him and talk to him

right now? I assume he is my guardian angel. We exchange I love yous and stories as if no time

has passed between us. Adding to the excitement, my grandfather Henry who is my mom's dad

makes an appearance. He has also been watching over me ever since birth. Miraculously, we

are able to cooperate with Grandma Cora, Grandma Fiona aka the Black Fairy and Peter Pan

who is papa's father.


	53. Major Stress and Anxiety

Regina's p.o.v

Mayoral duties demanded my full undivided attention. I left Avalon alone at home. Avalon said

via sign lanuage that she might visit Rumple's shop. I trusted Avalon to protect herself. I never

expected she would end up missing. Rumple and I formed a search party. We discovered our

daughter in the woods. She claimed nobody led her here. She wanted to do a little bit exploring.

I thank God for Ava's guardian angels because they kept her safe. I believe my father is among

them.


	54. Everything She Wants

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Almost a decade ago, I lost Milah and Bae. A second chance at love and happiness was out of my

reach. Who knew I would marry my star pupil and begin a new life with her in Avalon? Currently, we

are preparing for our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, our baby will be a girl named Avalon.

"Rumple, feel this" Regina insists placing my hand over her stomach. It's amazing to feel my

daughter move. "We created a miracle" I bring to Regina's attention.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Everything she wants is glitter floating in the air. She climbs a crystal staircase to heaven.

Everything she wants is beyond my jurisdiction.


	55. The Blue Blanket

Rumple's p.o.v

"Who is Solomon?" Belle interrogates me. She discovered a blue baby blanket among the dirty

clothes in the laundry room. "I don't know a Solomon" I lie hoping she will get off my case. "You

are shaky. That means you are lying" she observes. "The blue baby blanket was apart of the

faux pregnancy. Regina was attacked and miscarried our son Solomon. I don't know how his

blanket ended up at our house" I confess.


	56. Remembering All That Remains of You

Rumple's p.o.v

Remembering all that remains of you

I am on the brink of tears

Grace and mercy follow you to places where I don't belong

Heaven is the song within your young heart

Treading waters

Remembering all that remains of you

You will always be my Little Boy Blue


	57. One Dark Secret Regret

Rumple's p.o.v

One dark secret regret

Painful daily grim reminder

A constant thorn in my side

Lingering ashes of a dream

Loving the ghost of you


	58. Little Boy Blue

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.


	59. Life Unexpected

Regina's p.o.v

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.


	60. Infinite Small Wonder

Time Period: A Flashback

Little Boy Blue aka Solomon's p.o.v as a baby angel

Mommy has been attacked! I am stuck in the crossfire. I am not born yet, but I feel everything

including my mother's suffering. She is being sent to the emergency room. Barely alive, I am

torn from her womb. A kind nurse wraps me up in a blue blanket. This same nurse presents

me to my family. Their love flows through my veins like water.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Solomon's p.o.v

Holding onto a piece of heaven

An infinite small wonder

My past present future

A cure for your broken heart

God's gift of laughter


	61. Even now, You will always be my baby

Rumple's p.o.v

You are more than what I can ever envision

Even now, you will always be my baby


	62. You Belong To Me and Not Them

Rumple's p.o.v

Angry, my wife storms into my shop. Her body language reads "you are the one at fault here".

Quickly, I hide my precious sweet boy Solomon in the back. We have just only reconnected.

"Hello, dearie" I greet Belle who is on the brink of a breakdown. "How many other children do you

have with Regina that I don't know about?" Belle demands. "Besides Ava and Solomon, Regina and

I have no other children" I answer her. "You belong to me and not them" she emphasizes. "Belle,

you are my soul mate. You have been a wonderful wife and mother to Gideon. I don't love Regina,

but she is the mother of my children. The same goes with Milah" I assure my wife. "I love you,

Rumple" Belle confesses from the bottom of her heart. She is kind enough to spend time with

Solomon and me.


	63. Enormous Growing Family Tree

Scenario: A Family Picnic in The Park

Regina's p.o.v

Today is beautiful especially for a family picnic in the park. Perfect harmony and unity, is this what

heaven will look like? Maybe I am close to my happy ending.


	64. Slightly Dark

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A portal transported my son Bae to a different realm. I should've held onto him much longer and

tighter. I had lost my daughter in the same way years earlier. I failed as a father and human being.

My second wife Milah was right about me all along. I sought the evil queen aka Regina

for help. "Here we are in another realm and you lost another child. First there was Ava

and now this, Bae. How many more realms will I have to create? " She confronts me. "I apologize

for bothering you, but I need your help to find Bae. I can't locate him" I persist. "Our mission here

in this realm, the enchanted forest was to look for Ava. It appears you don't care about her

anymore. You had no right to marry Milah, but I will help you to locate Bae" Regina promises.

I thank my former lover and star pupil with a hug. Her locator spell tracks Bae in two

different places, Neverland and then New York. "I must be with Bae. Please take me to him" I

order Regina. "Light and darkness can't coexist. Your son is better off without you" she tells me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Park

Scenario: Rumple and Regina observe their children enjoy the playground

"I am the dark one" I remind Regina. "You are the former dark one" she corrects me. "Ava and

Solomon are good right now. Will they end up evil like me?" I wonder. "They are slightly dark. They

are not too far gone" she assures me.


	65. My Sweet Dearly Beloved Papa

Time Period: Solomon's nightmare and possible reality

Solomon's p.o.v

"Here lies Rumple, a beloved father and husband" Mommy reads on the tombstone. The weight

of those words weigh heavy on me. I fall to my knees. Heaven cries on my behalf. Avalon, Belle,

Gideon, and Henry are inconsolable like me. Nobody knew papa was seriously ill and dying until

his body gave out one day. He never woke up. "Stand up! Don't get dirt all over your clothes!" angry,

mommy snaps at me in the present time. Obediently, I stand back up and brush dirt off my clothes.

Mommy pulls me closer to her side. I can imagine papa smiling down on us from heaven. He lived

a very sad and yet fulfilling life. He will always be a hero to me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Solomon's p.o.v

Depressed, I awaken with bloodshot eyes. My nightmare had caused me to cry because it felt so

real. Holding my teddy bear, I visit papa's private study room. Thankfully, Papa is still awake and

alert. He places me on his lap. "Solomon, why have you been crying?" concerned, he asks me.

"Papa, I had a dream about your death. Mommy, Avalon, Belle, Gideon, Henry and I attended your

funeral" I explain. "Don't you worry, child. I am going nowhere. I will always be here for you" he

vows.


	66. All The Words I Never Said

Rumple's p.o.v

All the words I never said are the same ones that I can't take back.

If I told you the truth, will you see how much I truly do lack? All

the words I never said are the same ones that are making me sick.


	67. She is not evil and He is not a coward

Regina's p.o.v

I walk into my office and discover Rumple sitting at my desk. "Hello, deary" Rumple greets me.

"You have your shop. This is my office and not your man cave" I remind him. "You wouldn't have

your current position, being the mayor of Storybrooke, if wasn't for me" Rumple argues. "I don't

have time for your criticism . How may I help you?" I ask as nicely as possible. "I took our children

to school. I was getting bored at my shop. I wanted to see how you were doing?" he admits. "I am

great. Thanks for checking up on me" I state. I spot a little sorrow in his pretty brown eyes. "This is

the first time that I have been in your office since your attack and miscarriage with Solomon. You

almost died back then. I blamed my mother for your affliction " choked up, he recounts. "I am alive

right now. All is well with our family" I assure him. He offers me a red apple and kiss on the cheek

then he leaves. Apart of myself feels he is keeping a very dark secret. I track him down in the

hallway. "You are not a coward" these words catch him by surprise. "You are not evil" he discloses

closing the door behind him.


	68. How To Feel and Deal With It?

Rumple's p.o.v

Back in the forefront of my mind, Dawn appears blurry. Anxiety, can somebody please tell me how

to feel and deal with it? I thirst for a more lasting deeper kind of love. I can't heal your heart

until I know what is going on with me first.


	69. Eroding Slowly

Regina's p.o.v

Eroding Slowly

Forever walking with crutches

Faces of ghosts from your past

Orange shaped hearts

Random easy targets


	70. You Before, With, and After Me

Rumple's p.o.v

Back to the basics

One magic trick at a time

You before, with, and after me

One music note at a time

You before, with, and after me

Swinging high and then low

Memories of what used to exist between us


	71. Every Little Brief Fragile Good Thing

Avalon's p.o.v

"Papa" my seven year old brother shouts running across the lawn. Father is in deep conversation

with mom, but he doesn't mind. He gathers Solomon up in his arms. Mom loves watching them

interact. I wish father could sweep me off my feet like that. Although I am sixteen years old, I still

long to be held. Every little brief fragile good thing such as a hug or encouragment matters more

in the end.


	72. The BoyWhoSurvived With A Slight Chance

Solomon's p.o.v

My spirit is restless within me. If I am a happy person, then why do I feel so blue? Lately, I have been

discovering new things about myself and my family members especially papa. The weight of

everything concerning our past and future has fallen upon my shoulders.


	73. Remembrance

Time Period: A Flashback-A time before Bae's conception and birth

Rumple's p.o.v

I hear loud screams coming from my cottage. I assume my wife is in great danger. I discover Milah

curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Her gown along with the bedsheets and covers are stained

with blood. "I am losing the baby" she sobs heavily breaking my heart. We have wanted this baby

for so long that it just hurts now. We struggle to give our grief a name. No magic in the world can

make the sun to come back out.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Regina's miscarriage

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry and Avalon are safe at school. Carefree, I enjoy my daily stroll through StoryBrooke. My

conscience warns something bad is happening at the mayor's office. I sense mother's presence

there. Mother and her evil minions are torturing Regina who is pregnant with my baby. I am

absolutely livid. I banish them to a far away land. Unable to carry her own weight, Regina collapses

in my arms. Her blood stains my clothes. I touch her stomach hoping to feel our twenty week old

fetus move. The fetus has grown quite still, perhaps dead. My mind flashes back to the time when

Milah experienced a miscarriage. A doctor reconfirms my worst fear at the hospital. Avalon is a

pillar of strength for Regina and me.

* * *

Tme Period: The Present Reality-Solomon's Birthday

Continuous gratitude

A constant daily remembrance

The boy who survived with a slight chance


	74. You're never too far gone or unforgotten

Regina's p.o.v

A heart of my soul and flesh

You're never too far gone or unforgotten

Even if you leave things left unsaid and undone

Stay put where you belong


	75. Even Now Grab An Angel By The Wings

Solomon's p.o.v

Mommy left Avalon and I home alone. We were having fun until she turned bluish purple and

lost consciousness. She collapsed right before me. I shook my sister and screamed out her

name, but she never woke up. Thankfully, our stepmother lived next door. I called Belle and she

was at our house within a heartbeat. "Don't worry, child. Your step mum will take care of you"

Belle assured Avalon and me. Papa and mommy met us at the hospital where my sister was

officially pronounced dead and so I thought.


	76. Such Pain, Loss, and Joy

Belle's p.o.v (on the outside looking in)

Such pain, loss, and joy describes your life. My heart bleeds crimson in your honor. You are a man

of many sorrows, but that doesn't give you a reason to have strife in your heart for anyone. I

wonder what will happen to you behind closed doors when you can finally release those words

and thoughts that you have never shared out loud? I long to be that person who can fight beside

you in your secret battle.


	77. The Longest Morning and Mourning Period

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Rumple's p.o.v

"Avalon's heart failed her again. She is gone for good this time. My team and I did everything that

we could for her" Chloe informs us. She does a good job of hiding her emotions. I bet she never

expected for her patient and best friend to die. Meanwhile, I am torn asunder. My heart falls flat on

the floor. My child is dead! I can't believe I am going through this again. I love children, but what is

the point of having them if I keep on losing them? Belle helps me regain my balance and sanity.

Regina and Solomon stand still trying to possess what just happen. I don't want them to see me cry

so I try to hold it together. Sensing I may need some tender loving care, Belle takes me home asap.

Away from the eyes of the world, I allow myself to mourn. Belle holds me tight and whispers sweet

lovely things.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Rumple's p.o.v

My daughter has a tombstone. It is surreal and yet feels very real. I spend my time talking to both

Baelfire and her. I can feel their spirits here with me. They are still alive inside my heart and mind.


	78. OH Really, Dearie!

Regina's p.o.v

While checking my mailbox, a crow delivers a message to me. The message reads "please join me

for dinner and a movie at Belle's house. We will be celebrating Ava's life-Rumple". "OH really, dearie"

I sigh with a heavy heart. I don't know if I should attend the party or finish cleaning out Avalon's

room. Solomon wants to spend time with his dad and step mom so we visit them. Celebrating

Ava's life is bittersweet for me. All that Rumple can say is "oh really, dearie".


	79. Part Pixie Fairy Dust

Regina's p.o.v

You were part pixie fairy dust.

You went ahead and finished the rest

of my sentences. You were part pixie fairy dust.

You went ahead and tried to explain

the infinite, a sign from heaven

above. You slipped away and it wasn't

a test trial.


	80. Once I was here, but now I am not

Avalon's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Once I was here, but now I am not

Come and find me if you must

Even if I am only just a ghost

A happy memory describes my past life

Nightime may steal my substance, but I still long to feel your touch

Once I was here, but now I am not


	81. Paint It Gold

Rumple's p.o.v

An eternal ultraviolet glow, your shadow, I will paint it gold. I would sacrifice everything in order to

hold you again.


	82. People Help The People

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

I consider my shop to be my home, but it is not an actual house. As for now, Gideon and I are

living at Belle's house. Since there is no room left in the house for Avalon, she resides with

Regina. I trust Regina to take care of our daughter. I entrusted her with my grandson Henry

a long time ago. She has been a wonderful adoptive mother to him. Anyhow, Avalon is showing

off her room to me at this present moment. She and Regina put forth a lot of hardwork into the

room decor. I offer my daughter a teddy bear as a gift. Avalon places the teddy bear on her bed.

She expresses her gratitude with a hug and kiss.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

My presence startles Regina who is busy with cleaning out Avalon's bedroom. "Rumple" solemn,

she acknowledges me. "Let me help you" I offer and she doesn't argue with me. "We put a lot of

hardwork into the room decor. It's sad that I will have to take down everything" she cries. "I am

sorry, dearie" I console her. A hug, not a kiss, will be enough for me until otherwise. Solomon

loves seeing us getting along.


	83. You Believe and Attempt The Impossible

Regina's p.o.v

Dawn holds her breath waiting for death to pass. You believe and attempt the impossible. I can't

perceive or conceive what you are doing. Dawn holds her breath waiting for raindrops to turn into

tears of joy.


	84. Roses and Apples

Rumple's p.o.v

Roses and apples

Eighty different shades of you

A confusing complicated maze

Lingering sweet aroma

Lingering Summer Daze


	85. One Day I will Come Back For You

Avalon's p.o.v (somewhere between a mortal and an immortal)

Your lackthereof goes much deeper than what people can see and understand. One day I will come

for you.


	86. Neal and Me

Avalon's p.o.v

I wake up and Neal is sitting at my bedside. "Good morning, Ava. Welcome to Narnia" he invites me.

My kind sweet big brother takes me on a tour through Narnia. Enchanted, the city reminds me of

my former home, StoryBrooke.


	87. Open Hands

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Worried, I stare out of the window. Monsterous thunderclouds are heading straight for my cottage.

I predict another new curse is on the way. An anxious Ava stirs restlessly in my arms. Rumple

rushes us into a nearby closet. We wait out the storm here. Sadly, the violent wind snatches

Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see our daughter again.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple performed a resurrection spell on our daughter. Created from pixie fairy dust, this new

version of Avalon was okay. For a brief moment in time, we were a family again. Abruptly, a

whirlwind transported Avalon to somewhere else. My locator spell tracked her down in Narnia.


	88. Today is quiet in my town

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

A big mighty whirlwind, not of my doing, sucks my daughter right in. "Daddy" Avalon cries grabbing

for my hand. I keep on missing her hand. The day when I lost Bae in that horrible whirlpool plays

through my mind. I will kill myself before I lose another child. People freak out and gasp in horror

behind me. I am not strong enough to destroy this evil atrocity on my own. Regina rushes to

Avalon's aid. Avalon drifts farther away from us. Safe In the company of birds, her soul travels

to a different realm. Later on, Regina's locator spell tracks her down in Narnia. Narnia has been

known to be a safe sanctuary for those who have died. I bet Bae and Avalon are having fun there.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Today is quiet in my town

Hurting hearts bleed out before me

I can't ignore this feeling that something or someone is missing


	89. Empty, Purge, and Liberate Yourself

Regina's p.o.v

Be still please

Empty, purge, and liberate yourself

Give unto me all your tears and fears

I want to experience you on a more deeper level

Now or tomorrow, will you let me all the way in?


	90. A Case For Truth, Faith, and Magic

Rumple's p.o.v

Your breath of life is a small but major milestone. A case for truth, faith, and magic; wondering how

in the world did we get from point A to point B.


	91. Really Hoping To See You Again

Regina's p.o.v

Really hoping to see you again

I desire to be where you are

God only knows why you had to leave so soon


	92. Thriving on Hope

Avalon's p.o.v

Thriving on hope, I am optimistic about the present and future. Even if you have to set me free,

never give up on yourself or us. Day after day, I will be thinking about you. Day after day, I will

be wishing you well from across the universe.


	93. It Could've Been A Whole Lot Worse

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: Regina and Rumple's little cottage in Avalon

Scenario: What if Avalon was a stillborn?

Regina's p.o.v

Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't

moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into endless tears, screams, and

tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, deary" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this.

Something is wrong" growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die.

Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama, the umbilical cord is

tied around Ava's neck. Rumple is able to untie the cord, but our daughter dies in the process. Heart

failure and lack of oxygen cut her life short. Magic nor breast milk are powerful enough to

revive her. "I am sorry, deary" remorseful, Rumple apologizes over and over again. He has been

down this road before with Milah. We bury Avalon in the backyard. We hug and weep together

until something else occupies our minds.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: StoryBrooke-The Cemetery

"Ava, I miss you so much" I cry placing a teddy bear next to Avalon's tombstone. Even now, my heart

breaks over the fact that she is gone. We will never see each other again. Rumple's presence

startles me. "Hello, deary" he addresses me as usual. "Ava is dead. She is never coming back to us.

You need to stop trying to resurrect her" I confront him. "It could've been a whole lot worse. Ava

could've been a stillborn" he mentions.


	94. Precious Pretty Baby Angel in a Basket

Rumple's p.o.v

Regina is kind enough to drive me home. We have run out of things to discuss so we stay silent

and just enjoy the view. "Thanks for the ride" are my departing words to her. "You are welcome"

she smiles. Then she drives off into the sunset. Just as when I think she is completely done

with me, fate reunites us. I discover an adorable baby girl in a basket on my doorstep. The name

tag reads Avalon. My deceased daughter has been reincarnated into a baby. Maybe the stork or

a force beyond my control did this to her. I don't know if I should tell people or keep Avalon all

to myself.


	95. Safely Kept Hidden Away

Regina's p.o.v

Your secrets, even now, the things you don't want me to know about are safely kept hidden away.

You want to say something, but you can't form the words. Slowly, you drive these swords deep into

my heart. I can barely breathe.


	96. Your Soft Pink Satin Heart

Rumple's p.o.v

Rosecolored water

Obvious oblivious precious matter

Safely kept hidden away

Your soft pink satin heart

Echoes of infant joy and sorrow

Simple priceless treasures

Smiling happy faces

Echoes of Neverland

Narnia


	97. On the mend

Regina's p.o.v

Back to first base, we are on the mend

Even if the end is within plain sight

Come and be my baby for once

Only you know how to melt my heart

May we start over again like we are strangers

Even if the end is within plain sight

Take back the night


	98. Unraveling Scarlet Threads

Rumple's p.o.v

Unraveling scarlet threads

Numerous gold strings

Our connected parallel lives


	99. This Woman's Work, This Man's World

Regina's p.o.v.

Sometimes life is like an Easter egg basket

This woman's work, this man's world is absolutely mind-blowing

Only time knows if I love you will mean anything in the end

Passing through like glitter

Only time knows if everyday will get any better or easier for us

This woman's work, this man's world is absolutely mind-blowing

Run off into the sunset if you must, but its just another new beginning


	100. Wednesday's Little Darling

Rumple's p.o.v

Wednesday's Little Darling

Holding out for a moment of peace

I never knew such grace or solace

Such fragile innocence

Precious baby angel of mine

Echoes of all that is missing in the world

Really deep heart to heart conversations


	101. I have loved you for a thousand years

Regina's p.o.v

"Sweet dreams, Ava" Rumple chants putting our infant daughter into her crib. I am just in awe of

Rumple. Although his heart belongs to another, he still makes time for our children and me. He

helped me to renovate Avalon's old bedroom. The bedroom is now a nursery for her doppleganger.

"Papa, please read me a bedtime story" Solomon urges Rumple. "Yes of course, my sweet dear

boy" he agrees.


	102. Now is the time for us or maybe not

Regina's p.o.v

You float all around me like a balloon

Only the moon knows the magic behind your smile and kind heart

Unique, you are trueblue and the real deal

Now is the time for us or maybe not

Go ahead and tie a ribbon around a tree


	103. Giving In, But Not Giving Up

Rumple's p.o.v

You are giving in, but not giving up. Some day you might realize you can have it all without sitting on

top of the world. I am giving in, but not giving up.


	104. A Small Spark of Hope

Regina's p.o.v

A small spark of hope

Light shining through the darkness

Love that doesn't bite back hard like a shark

A small spark of hope

Smiles that are as big as the moon


	105. If you are wondering why?

Rumple's p.o.v

If you are wondering why?

There is no direct clear answer

Hour by hour

Exhale and inhale me out of your system


	106. Narnia

Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel spirit living in Narnia)

My Heaven on Earth

Echoes of paradise

Narnia

Dreamy wonderland


	107. Out of my arms and into the world

Regina's p.o.v

Patiently, Solomon and I wait for the school bus. This moment feels nostalgic because I did the

same thing with Henry long ago. I can't believe Solomon is already in the second grade. "Mommy,

the school bus is here" Solomon notifys me. I am on the verge of tears watching him take a seat on

the bus. He waves goodbye and vice versa. I juggle Baby Ava and my mayoral duties for the rest of

the day.


	108. The Big Reveal

Rumple's p.o.v

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to treat Regina and the baby to lunch at

Granny's. Belle, Emma, Hook, David, and Mary Margaret caught us. They assumed we were having

an affair and the baby was our lovechild. Apart of myself loved Regina, but I never acted on my

feelings. They didn't know that Avalon had been resurrected. Regina and I kept this secret until

now. They calmed down after I told them that we had been granted a second chance.


	109. Ode To Old Faithful

Regina's p.o.v

Ode to Old Faithful

Your change of heart

Such a harmless thing

The Grandfather Paradox

One mysterious enchanting black box

Resurrected redeemable hope

Your fragile innocence


	110. Never Saw It Coming, But I Accept It

Rumple's p.o.v

After lunch, Belle accompanies me to the shop where we have a nice long chat. "Rumple, you and

Regina have a baby" she recalls. "The baby is Avalon's doppleganger. I discovered her on our

doorstep a few weeks ago. She has been living with Regina and Solomon" I explain. "Why didn't

you tell me about her earlier?" She demands. "I didn't want to burden you" I confess. Belle

embraces me as way to express sympathy. "I never saw it coming, but I accept it" she promises.


	111. Even Now You Are Worth It

Belle's p.o.v

Me?! Is this what you came for?!

Even now you are worth it

A wild crazy bumpy ride describes our relationship

Now and again, I wonder what you will do next?

Even now you are worth it

X marks the spot where our dreams came true

Time crawls around like a baby


	112. Winter's Afterglow

Regina's p.o.v

Sunlight breaking through the clouds

Winter's afterglow

A baby for all of us

Nearby sweet relief

Sunlight breaking through the clouds

Winter's afterglow

Enchanting fairytale magic


	113. Yet Again, You Come Back For More

Rumple's p.o.v

Yet again, you come back for more

Even if you don't see any value in me

Stay and give me a second chance


	114. One Eye-opening Experience

Belle's p.o.v

"Hello, Belle and Mr. Gold" my friend and therapist Archie greets us. Hand in hand, Rumple and I

sit very close on the couch in his office. "How has life been treating you?" Archie begins. "Archie,

marriage has been an adventure for us. We are adjusting to our blended family very well. It has

been an eye-opening for us. Rumple is such a great dad and husband" I share with Archie.

"Mr. Gold, do you agree with Belle?" Archie asks Rumple. "Definitely" Rumple smirks squeezing

my hand. I feel his power surge through me.


	115. Please Slow Down Before I Lose You Again

Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel)

Unnoticeably, I stand in the doorway of the nursery. Papa is having a fun time with my

doppleganger aka former infant self. I long to recapture that same old magical spark.

Somehow Papa is able to see me. He places baby Ava in her crib and then turns his

attention on me. He chases me into the street outside. "Please slow down before I

lose you again" emotional, he begs me.


	116. I Would Walk 500 Miles And More For You

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, who are you talking to?" Regina asks breaking me from my thoughts. "I am talking to our

dead daughter" I explain. "I thought the baby was enough for you" she frowns. "I love the baby, but

I prefer the real thing" I respond. "Will we need to see Archie again?" she wonders.


	117. Entangled Destinies

Regina's p.o.v

Tainted love, redeemable priceless precious treasure. Entangled destinies, bridges yet to be burned

down. Like a young fawn, Dawn holds so much promise for us.


	118. Longing For Clarity and Understanding

Rumple's p.o.v

I am longing for clarity and understanding concerning deep personal matters. Empathy and

sympathy for me runs like blood through your veins. You never once loosen the reins. I am

longing for clarity and understanding concerning everything about you.


	119. I promise, I'll do better

Peter Pan aka Malcolm's p.o.v (Rumple's dad)

With much great delight, Fiona and I observe our granddaughter sleeping in her crib. "I know how

much you want to have a baby. We should kidnap Ava" I suggest to my wife. "We should adopt her"

Fiona corrects me. We hear someone walking in the hallway so we quickly Regina's house. We

leave behind Ava, but we vow in our hearts to come back for her someday. We bump into Ava's

angelic teenage self on the street. She is our light and hope in a dark cold world. "Hello Mimi and

Gramps" joyfully, Avalon greets us with a hug. "I promise, I'll do better" I whisper in her ears.

Somehow Regina can see the three of us. "What are you doing on my propertype? What are you

doing with my child?" Regina snaps at Fiona and me.


	120. The Moving Spinning Wheel of Life

Regina's p.o.v

Today I drove Baby Ava, Solomon, and myself to Rumple's shop. We walked in on Rumple and Belle

having a deep serious conversation. They stopped whatever they were doing to socialize with us.

Belle swooned over Ava. I observed closely as Rumple taught Solomon how to use the spinning

wheel.


	121. Enchanting Pretty Brown Eyes

Rumple's p.o.v

Enchanting pretty brown eyes, a sky full of stars. A childish mind and faith lays at the core of my

existence. In a dark place where love doesn't exist, I thirst for more. I can't ignore or overlook

the fact that you have given my life a purpose.


	122. A Secret Admirer, Lover, and Backup Plan

Regina's p.o.v

Robin has been my secret admirer, lover, and backup plan. Apart of myself feels guilty for cheating

on Rumple. We are divorced so I am not accountable to him anymore. I might be wrong.


	123. Realize You Don't Have To Try So Hard

Place: The Afterlife-Narnia

Avalon's p.o.v

Neal leads me on a journey through the woods. "I have someone for you to meet" he tells me.

Curious, I become excited instantly. I guess Ashlan The Great Lion wants to meet us. We

encounter a teenage prophetess named Spirit Everest instead. Spirit is the same oracle who

warned Emma about the upcoming the great war long ago. Neal and I help Spirit feed her

pet birds.


	124. And Nothings Funny Anymore

You've gone quiet, you don't call, and nothings funny anymore -Birdy, The Deep End

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

She had her back against the wind. She blocked my view of the sun. She presented me with an

ultimatum. "Divorce me or get out of Storybrooke" she demanded. I always knew it would come

down to this. It was just a matter of time. Since she was now the mayor, she wanted to detach

herself from me. She didn't want me to ruin her good reputation. Divorcing Regina was bittersweet

for me. My grandson Henry replaced me in Regina's life. She adopted him, unrealizing I had put him

into her care. He made up for the loss of our missing child. I loved them and watched over them

from a distance.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, we need to talk" distraught, Belle tells me. I change the open sign to close. I take my wife

into the backroom of my shop. "Whatever it is, we can handle it together" I assure Belle. "Regina

has a new boyfriend. She is dating Robin. I saw them eating lunch with Solomon and baby Ava at

Grannys" Belle informs me.


	125. Waiting To Wake Up and Embrace Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Waiting to wake up and embrace reality,

it is merely glitter in the air, water under

the bridge. Will life ever get better for me

who always has to be the one to burn?

Will life ever get better for me who has

to learn to move forward without you?

Waiting to wake up and embrace reality,

I will fake it until I completely break down.


	126. Eternal Summer of Mine

Regina's p.o.v

An eternal Summer of mine, a time to focus on my personal wellness

and anything else that may come along. I am going somewhere, a

a new different direction. An eternal Summer of mine, a time to

refresh and reinvent myself.


	127. An Empty-handed Surrender

State of mind: Between immortality and mortality

Avalon's p.o.v

An empty-handed surrender

Point of no return

Purple hazy daze

Longing for something more permanent

Even now I cherish every moment

An empty-handed surrender


	128. Numbered Hours and Minutes

Regina's p.o.v

Always in a rush, I can't slow down.

I have no time for foolishness or stupid

careless mistakes. Somehow my plans crash

and burn like airplanes.


	129. The Missing Piece of My Life

Rumple's p.o.v

Invincible and uncaptured, you are like the wind. I send my love to you anyway. You are the missing

piece of my life. What you can't say out loud, you shroud it in secrecy. It's an ongoing mystery for

me. Come back when you can.


	130. Interfering Turbulance

Regina's p.o.v

The night has chased away any

signs of daylight. There is no

end in sight for our long bumpy

flight. I don't know if I should

continue to nurture you in

this delicate state or just

liberate you?


	131. What She Knew and Held Sacred

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Mayor's office

Scenario: The Miscarriage

Regina's p.o.v

Light bleeding and painful cramps prevent me from reading and signing very important documents.

I don't know if I am experiencing a miscarriage or preterm labor. I am twenty weeks pregnant.

These symptoms are not normal in this stage. I lay down on a couch hoping these symptoms will

pass. Feeling lightheaded, I contact 911. Somehow I send Rumple a help me text too. Adding to

my distress, Rumple's mother and her evil minions show up. They beat me up very badly. I can feel

my soul and unborn son starting to slip away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss, resurrects me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Grannys

Regina's p.o.v

"You are beautiful, oh, yes you are" Rumple swoons over Baby Ava. He makes me want to have

more babies. "Everyone except for me has a birthday" Solomon brings to my attention. "Let's make

today your birthday" I suggest presenting him with a cupcake.


	132. The Hardest and yet Best Right Choice

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: An Immaculate Conception

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my mansion. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby, what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was

Daniel. Now my husband and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can

take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off.

She leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink this

magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your choice. I

thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never really wanted to

have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart melt. "I will always love

and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: An immaculate conception (Solomon's Conception)

Rumple's p.o.v

My heart races when she enters my shop. I wonder if I broke any rules? Her answer is no. She wants a kiss instead of a favor from me. Once buried feelings

of mine now rise to the surface. I rub her stomach and my power flows through her like an electric shock. She claims she feels movement, perhaps a

growing fetus. I am completely blown away. I never wanted her to get pregnant.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: After Solomon's conception

Place: Belle's Workplace-The Library

Rumple's p.o.v

"Guess what I found on the shelf" Belle teases me. "What to expect when you are expecting" I gather from reading the book cover. "Maybe I should give this book to Regina

since she is pregnant now. I thought she was barren. It is miracle that she has a conceived a baby" Belle reflects. "Regina's pregnancy is a miracle" I agree. "Who is the

baby's father?" Belle wonders. She doesn't know I impregnated Regina. It was an immaculate conception as a matter of fact. "Why does the identity of Regina's baby

matters?" I ask. This question makes my wife suspicious. "Are you the father of Regina's baby?" she demands. "Yes. I did impregnate Regina. It was an immaculate

conception. We didn't have sex. All I did was touch her stomach. She became pregnant immediately. It was an accident" I confess truthfully. Angry, Belle kicks me out of the

bookstore asap. Belle's temporary silence and absence from my life hurt more than her actual words. She forgives both Regina and me eventually.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

Drowning in silence, deafening white noise, the hardest and yet best right choice ever. Struggling to catch a breath, forever skips a heartbeat. I am dead meat or maybe not.

Go ahead and tie a tight knot around my heart.


	133. The Mess and Masterpiece I Made

Regina's p.o.v

Holding on for dear life, air becoming dust particles. The mess and masterpiece I made, one beautiful enormous bonfire. My lifelong secret desire and regret, Avalon, sleeping on

the other side of the great divide. The mess and masterpiece I made, the hardest and yet best right choice ever, echoes of sacrifice, defeat, and victory. The mess and

masterpiece I made, this red bleeding heart of mine.


	134. Understanding Where I stood Once

Rumple's p.o.v

Understanding where I stood once,

I can't voice my opinions anymore.

It is the final curtain call for me at last.

I know now that I am your past. I

will never be your present or future

love interest.


	135. Within Time, Eternity, and Arms length

Regina's p.o.v

Lost within time, eternity, and arms length; you take in a deep breath. You take your time to pray over whatever you need and want to say. Meanwhile, I witness the birth and

death of today. My world is mixture of white, black, and gray.


	136. Outside of My Control

Regina's p.o.v

You are outside of my control. Only time knows how long I can monitor and patrol the area. Unquenchable is this thirst for something more. Today turns out to be just another one of those crazy hectic days. Even though I have promised to never ignore you, I neglect you anyway.


	137. Wisdom Lost and Gone For Good

Regina's p.o.v

Wisdom lost and gone for good

A dim light bulb inside my head

Straight common sense

My voice of reason

An ignored little whisper


	138. Last Walkabout

Rumple's p.o.v

One more last walkabout

Constantly and continuously wondering what if?

Enormous balloon floating in the air

A great concern for the world around me


	139. An Overlooked Mistake

Regina's p.o.v

My negligence

An overlooked mistake

Your bittersweet ice cream and cake

One big missed opportunity

Keep coming around the corner

Endless distractions


	140. Whispering Cyclones

Rumple's p.o.v

Halfway gone like smoke

Uneven jagged edges

Many missing left out details

Beckoning ocean waves

Lingering reminders of yesterday

Enduring lost sunshine

Eternally voiceless angel of mine

Dancing embers

A valley of dry bones

Whispering cyclones

Ninety different shades of pink and blue

Our holy bloodline

Waits patiently for the rapture

Hanging on a tree, how does heaven appear from up there?

You long to be free so you go ahead and sing your swansong

Only memories can bring you back to me

Unpredictable describes this road that we travel on now together


	141. Hoping & waiting to see how it turns out

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

Avalon agreed to wait for her little brother in the lobby. Hand in hand, I accompanied her mom to

the operating room. By the way I was dressed, I expected a cesarean section instead of a D&C

procedure. Regina was sedated so she wouldn't be in any pain. I never left her side once.

My presence comforted her. Regina didn't feel the doctor extract the dead fetus from her body.

After the procedure was over, I informed Avalon that her brother Solomon had arrived. She walked

with me to Regina's recovery room. We bonded briefly with Solomon who was wrapped in a blue

blanket that Belle and I made together at home. Upon Regina's request, I sent Solomon to a

different realm where he could grow up as a normal boy. I chose Old McDonald's Farm for his

new permanent home.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, does Solomon like stuff animals?" Belle asks me. We are preparing for Solomon's arrival.

He is going to stay with us over the weekend. Regina will drop him off very soon. " I have seen

Solomon carrying around a teddy bear at Regina's house. He has grown attached to that

thing" I recall. "Ok" Belle laughs placing a teddy bear down on the bed. Just as when I think

nothing could go wrong, I receive a very disturbing phone call from Regina. The issue is baby

Avalon has gone missing and Regina nor Solomon can find her.


	142. Equipped For The Possible Worst Outcome

Rumple's p.o.v

Equipped for the possible worst outcome,

I know this uneasy feeling all too well.

I can withstand the rain, but I still don't

understand why life has to give me hell?


	143. No Real True Change or Solution

Rumple's p.o.v

Silent and distant,

you offer me no real

true change or solution.

All of this anxiety, oh,

what such a pity!


	144. Dangling Loose Broken Pieces

Regina's p.o.v

So many things left in the air

A few hair strands left here and there over the rainbow

Dangling loose broken pieces

Random different sharp mental triggers

Echoes of stress and anxiety

A loss that I am not ready to experience or endure

My last lost shining light and hope


	145. You Wait and See Me Through The End

Rumple's p.o.v

Hanging on by a moment

A long pregnant silent pause

You wait and see me through the end

Even if it will not change anything

Please stay and ride out this storm with me


	146. Ever Clear Present Fear and Anxiety

Belle's p.o.v

Ever clear present fear and anxiety, our lives are about to change. Who knew a simple incident could rearrange our entire schedule? I am hoping, believing, and praying for a

miracle. The worse is over for now or maybe not.


	147. Spirit Reawakening

Avalon's p.o.v (as a teenage angel living in Narnia)

Exploding into pretty fireworks

A spirit reawakening

Radianting joy and hope

This inner child of mine


	148. Take Me Away

I can't handle this confusion. I am unable. Come and take me away -Avril Lavigne, Take Me Away

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A new curse hits Avalon and Ava gets separated from her parents

Regina's p.o.v

Frightened, I cradle Ava as I stare out of the window. A new dark curse is heading straight for our

little cottage. "Regina...Regina..Regina" an anxious Rumple yells pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yes, honey" I respond to my husband. "A curse is heading our direction. We can take cover in

our bedroom closet" he instructs me. Holding Ava close to my chest, I hide in the closet with my

husband. Violent strong winds snatch Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see her again. Before

we can fully grasp Ava's loss, a whirlpool opens beneath our feet. We are transported to a different

realm where we are strangers to each other.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke

Situation: After the miscarriage

Action: Depressed, Regina refuses to get out of bed

Regina's p.o.v

"I did everything right. All was well with the pregnancy. I don't understand why the baby died?" I sob

heavily in Rumple's arms. "It's not your fault" he tells me repeatedly.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Looking for baby Ava

Regina's p.o.v

Self-doubt and fear

Please come and take me away

Even if I can win this fight

Let me endure the night alone

Let me have a chance figure it out


	149. Overlooked Small Dark Gray Spots

Rumple's p.o.v

Still showing up time after time

These overlooked small dark gray spots

Our false hope

Passing through like a bird in the sky


	150. Please Make it Go Away Now

Regina's p.o.v

I don't understand how you

can stay so calm. This uneasy feeling

of mine, please make it go away now.


	151. Even Now You are My Immortal

These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed,

I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me -Evanescence, My Immortal

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Avalon's birth

Place: Rumple and Regina's cottage in Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

"My water just broke. My labor has indeed started" frightened, I alert Rumple as he carries me into our bedroom. We will wait for our daughter's arrival here. We are in a full

blown panic mode because she will born two months early. Gently, Rumple lays me down on the bed. He massages my shoulders and feet. We practice random breathing

exercises. I try to sleep in between the contractions. Eventually the pressure down below becomes unbearable for me. "I can't do this, but I have to push" I stress. "Easy

deep slow breaths and pushes. I don't want you to bleed to death" Rumple instructs me. Undergoing a difficult transition known as childbirth, my body and mind

can't stay calm.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke

Rumple's p.o.v

Careless, I interrupt Mary Margaret's class. My grandson Henry waves hello to me and I wave back. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Mary Margaret asks me. "I am

looking for an nonverbal autistic teenage girl. I think she attends this school. Regina wants to see her" I tell her. "Check Special Education" She instructs pointing to a

classroom down the hall way. "Thanks" I grin walking toward the Special Ed classroom. The kind Special Ed teacher allows me to take Ava to the mayor's office. When

we arrive there, Regina embraces us. Thankfully, I can translate Ava's sign language to her.

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple was kind enough to bring Avalon to my office. I felt a little guilty for taking Ava out of class. The mother in me didn't want to go another day without seeing her.

She was my only biological child after all. "You are beautiful. You are a combination of Mr. Gold and me" I compliment Ava in the present time. "Are you and Mr. Gold my

parents?" Rumple asks on Avalon's behalf. "Yes, we are your parents. A dark curse separated us a long time ago when you were a baby" I explain. Teary-eyed, Avalon

hugs and kisses us then. She desires to start a new life with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon knows the truth about her parents' relationship

Rumple's p.o.v

I remember we were having a lovely peaceful lunch date at Grannys. Avalon caught Belle and

me kissing through the window. Her presence and loud scream startled us. Belle accompanied

me outside where we encountered a heartbroken Avalon. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me

away. "You and my mom are together. How could you love someone else?" She interrogates me.

"It pains me to tell you this, but you deserve the truth. I am no longer married to your mom. We

are divorced. Belle is my new wife" choked up, I confessed. Avalon ran away with tears in her

eyes. She believed it was her fault that Regina and me were divorced. Eventually, she learned

through Regina and me that she didn't cause our separation.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Hospital Waiting Room in Storybrooke

Regina's p.o.v

Barely within earshot or arms reach even now you are my immortal. Somehow I catch a glimpse of your ghost. Knocking on heaven's door, we don't know where we

end or begin. The unfortunate position and situation that we are in doesn't make any sense at all.


	152. I am here and that is all what matters

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina and Princess Snow's castle-Regina's bedroom

Rumple's p.o.v

"Regina" I call out to her through the darkness. She perks up immediately. "I am glad you came" she

sniffles. We sit down on her bed and I take her hand in mine. "King Leopold is dead, but you need to

stay strong for our unborn daughter" I advise her. "I am pregnant. I am carrying our precious Ava"

she reminds me. "Regina, you are pregnant! You cheated on my dad" Snow yells startling us. Regina

has guards to take her to the dungeon. She never bothers us again. "I am sorry for Snow's rude

behavior. She can be such an inconvenience sometimes" Regina apologizes. "You are more than

your present circumstance. Paradise, Avalon awaits us" I entice her.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Place: Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop

Rumple's p.o.v

Avalon, Regina, and baby Solomon who is sleeping in a stroller enters my shop. "Regina, you are

really glowing. You recovered quite well from giving birth" I observe. "Do you want to hold

Solomon?" she asks placing Solomon in my arms. "Absolutely" I smirk. Solomon cooes and stirs

alittle bit. "Did I capture your heart when I was a baby?" Avalon wonders. "Yes. You will always be

my little Princess" I assure her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Beautifully broken, your faith has been shaken. I bear witness to all the things that you have never

seen or felt before. I am here and that is all what matters to you.


	153. Almost Completely Liberated

Rumple's p.o.v

Suffering in silence, you are on the edge of combustion. Anxiety hits you head on like self-pity.

Lost in the darkness without a guiding light, you are almost completely liberated.


	154. Radiating Bluish Pinkish Afterglow

Regina's p.o.v

Running off into the sunset, I bet you feel completely free. Please give me your hand. Please revive

me on the inside before the grim reaper cuts me down like a tree.


	155. Love is Weakness But I Do Care About You

Rumple's p.o.v

Hope, in the form of a pretty white dove,

flies above my head. Love is weakness,

but I do care about you.


	156. Be Still and Know That I'm With You

Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still and know that I am here –The Fray, Be Still

Time Period: A Flashback

Town: Avalon

Event: The Aftermath of Avalon's premature birth

Regina's p.o.v

Radiating, sunlight shines through the windows. I want to enjoy the warm weather, but I stay put in

my bed. I have just given birth. Rumple tends to Avalon while I deliver the placenta. I am torn

between worrying about Avalon's heart condition and expelling the placenta from my body. Rumple

claims he has it all under control. I have total faith in him. He juggles both my needs and Avalon's

needs very well. "She is so small, fragile, and beautiful" I observe as I breastfeed our newborn

daughter. Ava arrived two months before her original December due date. My breast milk might

increase her weight. "I love you and Ava very much. Even now you are all that I have left" Rumple's

voice cracks. "We got into this mess because of me. I fainted outside on the front porch. I must've

frightened you. I should've stayed home instead of visiting the local market. I thank you for reviving

me" I recount. "You are at no fault here" Rumple assures me. "You fainted outside on the front

porch because you were shot. You were shot in the stomach. I don't know who shot you. You

and Ava were on the brink of death. Thankfully, I was able to retrieve the bullet. You can blame me

for your premature and delivery" he reveals. I am completely shocked. I remain grateful that he

made the right decision.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

I discovered Regina bleeding out in her office. My mother and her evil minions took pleasure in

Regina's pain. They didn't care if she was pregnant. Livid, I banished them to a different realm.

I contacted 911 soon afterwards. The paramedics arrived right on time. "Please be extra gentle and

careful with the mayor. Ms. Mills is pregnant" I informed the paramedics. They were shocked by

how much I cared about Regina. They promised to take good care of her. I was allowed to ride in

the ambulance with them. They didn't know Regina was carrying my baby. I wanted to keep it that

way.


End file.
